Autumn's Melody
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: "Musim gugur kita bertemu, lalu kita berpisah di musim dingin," Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Warning : Pairing with OC, Little OOC, Don't like Don't read.


Sesosok pria berambut coklat _platinum_ itu menatap sungai besar yang memisahkan antara Perancis Selatan dan Perancis Utara di depannya sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus sore itu. Dingin. Padahal ini masih musim gugur, tapi kenapa anginnya sudah menebarkan aroma musim dingin?

Pria itu pun menghela nafasnya sambil menghabiskan kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin dalam sekali teguk, lalu ia melihat salah satu layar handphone-nya yang menunjukkan _wallpaper_ seorang gadis berambut _sandy_ yang tengah memainkan piano, dia tersenyum kecil karena dia ingat dulu ia mengambil foto ini secara diam-diam. Saat memori masa lalu mulai kembali di otaknya, iris _sapphire_ miliknya tanpa disadari berubah menjadi sendu.

"Shoko…" lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Autumn's Melody**

 **Pairing :** **Atobe Keigo x OC**

 **Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis – Takeshi Konomi**

 **Warning : Little OOC,** **Maybe Cheesy,** **mengandung OC, jadi bagi yang anti dengan OC, disarankan untuk klik tombol 'back'**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kita bertemu saat awal musim gugur kelas 3 SMP, aku yang selama ini selalu dikerumuni oleh orang-orang, tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu hingga hari itu, hari dimana aku berpapasan denganmu. Saat itu keadaanmu sungguh kacau, tubuhmu basah dan kotor, wangi pembersih lantai menguar dari tubuhmu, rambut panjangmu yang basah dan lepek menutupi wajahmu yang terus menunduk. Akupun segera menghampirimu._

"Oy!" panggil pemuda berambut coklat platinum itu seraya menepuk pundak gadis berambut coklat pasir itu. Pandangan mata mereka pun bertemu, _saphire_ bertemu _topaz_.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu akhirnya dengan pandangan dan suara kosong, karena semenjak pemuda itu menepuk pundaknya, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Ehem!" deham pemuda itu keras untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka, "Kau kenapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dan malah langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamar ganti perempuan. Meninggalkan Atobe yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan kesal, bingung, dan kaget, karena ini pertama kalinya dia diabaikan.

"Gadis angkuh," desis pemuda itu kesal.

 _Dan setelah pertemuan pertama yang menyebalkan itu, entah kenapa kita menjadi sering bertemu, walau hanya berpapasan dan tanpa saling menyapa. Mungkin sebelum-sebelumnya kita juga sering berpapasan, hanya saja aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu ya?_

"... Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, _sensei_..." pamit gadis berambut coklat pasir itu, dan kebetulan dia berpapasan dengan Atobe saat akan keluar dari ruang guru. Seperti biasa, pandangan mereka bertemu, tapi tidak ada teguran atau sapaan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Pelatih, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Atobe penasaran pada pelatih sekaligus guru musik di sekolah itu.

"Ya, tentu saja, dia Shoko Adeline, salah satu murid berbakat di sini, permainan piano dan biolanya sangat hebat, dia cukup sering memenangkan kontes, nilai akademiknya juga bagus, hanya saja masih kalah olehmu," jelas pelatihnya panjang. Atobe hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yah... Mana mungkin ada yang bisa mengalahkan nilai akademiknya disini? Karena nilai akademiknya itu semuanya merupakan angka sempurna.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan piano bergema di gedung Hyoutei Gakuen sore itu. Namun suara itu terhenti saat pintu ruang musik dibuka, menunjukkan sosok pemuda berambut coklat _platinum_ dengan senyum yang membuat orang lain terutama kaum hawa terpesona, namun tidak bagi gadis satu itu, dia hanya menatap sosok itu datar dan kembali melanjutkan permainan pianonya yang sempat terhenti.

"Shoko Adeline, kelas 3-C, keahlian bermain musik, dan salah satu murid penerima beasiswa di Hyoutei, 3 tahun berturut-turut menempati peringkat 5 besar di Hyoutei-eh? Artinya namamu selalu dibawah namaku? Kenapa aku tidak sadar ya?" Atobe terus merapalkan data gadis itu yang ia dapat dari berbagai sumber sambil berjalan mendekatinya, sementara sang gadis hanya mengabaikannya -lagi- dan tetap fokus memainkan pianonya, "Mengabaikanku lagi, ahn?" gerutu Atobe dan tanpa permisi ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah gadis itu, jemarinya ikut menekan tuts-tuts piano.

"... Lalu? Ada perlu apa Atobe Keigo- _sama_ sang raja Hyoutei menemuiku?" gadis itu akhirnya membuka suara karena mulai merasa terganggu oleh keberadaan Atobe di sampingnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Atobe cuek, "Ah... Sudah lama tidak bermain piano..." pemuda itu lanjut memainkan jarinya di tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Gadis itupun hanya menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya keduanya malah bermain piano bersama, dan entah kenapa permainan keduanya begitu selaras.

"Kau tahu?" Atobe membuka suara, berusaha berkomunikasi dengan gadis itu tanpa menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Hm?" respon sang gadis singkat tanpa menatap Atobe.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengabaikanku."

"Oh? Kau harus terbiasa diabaikan sekarang, terutama olehku."

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau di _bully_ ," Atobe menggerutu lagi.

"Tidak ada alasan yang membenarkan untuk mem _bully_ ," gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "Walaupun kalian orang kaya."

Atobe mengabaikan kalimat terakhir gadis itu, "Sejak kapan mereka melakukan itu padamu?"

"Kau tahu pun untuk apa?"

"Aku ketua OSIS di sini, jadi mana mungkin aku mengabaikan hal seperti ini?"

"Hee, ketua OSIS yang baik," ucap gadis itu dengan nada datar.

"Apa itu pujian, aahn?"

Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan geraman kesal Atobe, dan kembali fokus pada permainan pianonya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kudengar kau akan mengikuti lomba piano musim dingin ini?" lagi-lagi Atobe mengajak gadis itu bicara, namun hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban dari gadis itu, "Semoga berhasil," ucap pria itu basa-basi, tapi tanpa Atobe ketahui, ucapan singkatnya itu cukup membuat Shoko senang meskipun tidak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Hening kembali di antara keduanya, mereka sama-sama fokus pada permainan pianonya, hingga tanpa disadari hari sudah semakin gelap, gadis itupun bangkit dari duduknya.

"... Aku duluan ya..." jeda sesaat, "...Atobe- _san_..." ucapnya pelan dengan lekukan kecil di bibirnya.

 _Dan itu pertama kalinya kau menyebut namaku dan tersenyum padaku..._ _Aku yang saat itu masih belum paham, kenapa jantungku berdegup lebih kencang?_

"Ini sudah sore, dan kau masih disini?"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya gadis berambut _sandy_ itu mendengar teguran (atau sapaan?) dari pemuda nomor 1 di Hyoutei itu, "Kau sudah berapa kali ya mengatakan hal itu? Dan seharusnya kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau aku memang terbiasa bermain piano hingga senja, Atobe- _san_?" jawab gadis itu dingin sambil tetap memainkan pianonya.

"Tck…" pemuda itu kehabisan kata, namun tetap tidak mau menerimanya, diapun mencari topik yang lain, "Gara-gara kau sering memainkan piano disini hingga senja, muncul rumor ada hantu yang suka bermain piano saat senja dikalangan para murid…" gerutu Atobe, dan dia seperti biasa, seenaknya menyuruh gadis itu bergeser sedikit lalu duduk di sampingnya dan mulai ikut bermain piano.

Shoko menunjukkan sebuah senyum samar mendengar ucapan Atobe, "Baguslah kalau begitu," ucapnya tidak peduli.

Atobe pun mengerutkan alisnya, "Ya… Sangat bagus, sehingga Hiyoshi pun tertarik mendengar itu, sampai-sampai dia memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya kalau tidak kucegah… Dasar…"

"Hmm… Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya kemari dan membongkar kenyataan dari rumor itu?"

"Kau akan terganggu nanti."

"Sejujurnya, keberadaanmu disini juga sudah cukup menggangguku ko'…" ucap gadis itu pelan tapi menusuk.

"Oy!"

Gadis itu tertawa pelan melihat wajah tersinggung Atobe, "Bercanda," ucapnya yang hanya dibalas dengusan kesal Atobe.

Jam sudah menunjukkan setengah enam sore, gadis disamping Atobe itu pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah selesai kah?"

"Un. Aku ada kerja sampingan jam 6 nanti," jawab Shoko sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas.

"Kerja sampingan?" Atobe menatap bingung, karena dia pikir tidak banyak anak SMP yang bekerja sampingan, apalagi di Hyoutei, mengingat siswa-siswi disitu merupakan anak-anak dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, namun dia urungkan pertanyaan 'untuk apa' mengingat dari data yang ia dapat, gadis itu memang bukan dari keluarga mampu, "Sampai jam berapa?" tanya Atobe lagi.

"Jam 9 atau 10 malam."

"Semalam itu apa tidak berbahaya? Dan apa keluargamu tidak cemas?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa, dan tenang saja…" jeda gadis itu sesaat, "Aku tidak punya keluarga."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Atobe mengatakan sesuatu lagi, gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang musik itu.

Sepertinya dia harus meng- _update_ lagi data tentang gadis itu, dan ingatkan ia satu hal : Jangan bertanya apapun lagi soal keluarganya.

 _Waktu itu aku merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan hal itu padamu… Tapi semenjak itu aku semakin ingin tahu tentang dirimu… Entah kenapa kau seperti suatu keberadaan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan atau kuabaikan sendirian._

"Adeline," Atobe menyapa gadis itu, mereka berpapasan saat Atobe bermaksud pergi ke ruang osis, "Berlatih piano lagi, hm?" tanyanya karena dia melihat arah gadis itu pergi, yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Atobe tersenyum kecil dan tiba-tiba memanggil pemuda bertubuh besar dibelakangnya.

"Oy, Kabaji. _Bentou_."

"Usu," jawab pemuda bertubuh besar itu patuh, dan menyerahkan kotak _bentou_ itu pada gadis di depannya.

"Eh?" gadis berambut _sandy_ itu menatap Atobe bingung.

"Makan dan harus dihabiskan! Aku lihat kau selalu melewatkan waktu makan siangmu di ruang musik tanpa makan," perintah Atobe.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. _Jaa na_ ," potong Atobe dan dia meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

"Terima kasih…" bisik gadis itu pelan.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang mata melihat itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

 _Aku ingat, kau selalu menolak bentou yang kubawakan, tapi aku selalu berhasil membuatmu menerimanya… Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak peka, kau sebetulnya hanya bermaksud membatasi kedekatan kita, karena kau tahu ada beberapa pihak yang tidak menyukainya…_

"Adeline," panggil Atobe saat melihat Shoko mengelilingi gedung sekolah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, diapun keluar dari lapangan tenis untuk menghampiri gadis itu dan menangkap pemandangan ganjil, "Hey, jangan menggunakan _uwabaki_ saat keluar gedung –sepatumu mana?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, dan Atobe langsung mengerti, "Hhh… Ada yang menjahilimu lagi?" gadis itu tetap tidak menjawab, "Biar aku bantu cari."

"Tidak usah, kau konsentrasi saja pada kegiatan klubmu, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri," tolak gadis itu dan langsung kembali mencarinya lagi.

"Keras kepala…" gumam Atobe.

Matahari sudah semakin tenggelam, Atobe pun membubarkan kegiatan tenisnya, dia dan anggota regular lainnya pun bermaksud pulang bersama hingga gerbang sekolah mereka, namun iris _sapphire_ Atobe menangkap sosok gadis yang ia kenal itu masih berjalan mengitari taman disekitar gedung Hyoutei.

"Eh, itu… Adeline- _senpai_? Dia sedang apa?" kata Ootori.

"Hm? Kau mengenalnya, Ootori?" Atobe melihat salah satu juniornya di klub tenis itu.

"Iya, kami kadang bermain piano bersama…" jelas Ootori sebelum menghampiri gadis itu, "Adeline- _senpai_!" panggilnya sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ootori- _kun_?"

" _Senpai_ sedang apa?" tanya Ootori karena melihat seniornya yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ah… Itu…" Shoko tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, tiba-tiba Atobe langsung mendatangi keduanya.

"Sepatumu masih belum ketemu?"

"Eh? Sepatu?!" respon Ootori kaget.

Dengan berat hati Shoko menjawab, "Un… Begitulah…"

"Kalau begitu biar kubantu cari!" tawar Ootori.

"Tidak usah, Ootori- _kun_! Kau pulang saja, kau pasti lelah 'kan?" cegah Shouko, dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain repot atau terlibat dalam urusannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _senpai_!" kata Ootori setengah memaksa.

"Kami juga akan membantu, naa, Kabaji?" Atobe berkata pada pemuda tinggi besar di belakangnya.

"Usu," jawab Kabaji singkat seperti biasa.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sungkan, kau harus segera ke tempat kerjamu 'kan?" potong Atobe cepat dan tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu, dia dan anggota regular lain langsung mulai mencari sepatu miliknya.

Sejam lebih mereka mencari sepatu tersebut, dan akhirnya mereka menemukannya sebelah di tempat sampah pojokkan Hyoutei gakuen, dan sebelahnya lagi di saluran air, yang jelas sekali sepatu itu sudah sangat kotor.

"Kau yakin masih mau menggunakan sepatu itu?" tanya Atobe sambil mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat gadis itu mencuci sepatunya. Ootori dan yang lain sudah pulang setelah sepatu itu ditemukan.

"Ini masih bisa dipakai," jawab gadis itu singkat. Padahal menurut penglihatan Atobe, sepatu itu sudah tidak layak, bukan hanya karena kotor, solnya pun terlihat sudah dijahit berkali-kali.

"… Kusarankan beli saja yang baru."

Shoko hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, "Masih ada hal lain yang lebih penting," ucapnya, selesai membersihkan sepatunya, dan mengelapnya hingga kering, gadis itu pun memakainya, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu dan anggota klub tenis yang lain, aku permisi," pamitnya sambil membungkukan badannya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Atobe.

Atobe menghela nafasnya, dia mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari sakunya, dan memencet beberapa angka, "Halo, ini aku. Apa di tokomu ada sepatu sekolah untuk perempuan? Aku butuh cepat. Ukurannya…"

.

.

.

"… Apa ini?" gadis berambut _sandy_ itu menatap kotak di hadapannya yang tadi diberikan Atobe.

"Untukmu. Buka saja," jawab Atobe.

Gadis itu hanya mengerutkan alis, diapun membuka kotak tersebut dan terlihatlah sepasang sepatu, "Eh?"

Bingung. Hanya itu respon yang bisa Shoko keluarkan.

"Sepatu, untukmu. Kurasa sudah waktunya sepatu lamamu 'pensiun'."

Gadis itu hanya menatap sepatu itu sendu, "Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya," ucapnya sambil memberikan kotak itu kembali pada Atobe.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "… Aku tidak enak padamu."

"Hah? Kenapa harus tidak enak? Kita teman kan?" ucap pemuda dengan surai coklat _platinum_ itu, dan iris topaz gadis itu melebar mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya.

Teman? Mereka?

"Ck… Jadi selama ini kau tidak menganggapku teman, ahn?" geram Atobe saat melihat reaksi gadis di depannya, gadis itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya, bingung menjawab apa.

Atobe pun menarik tangan gadis itu, dan kembali menyerahkan kotak sepatu itu padanya, "Dengar, anggap saja ini hadiah pertemanan dariku, aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun, kau harus menerima dan memakainya, atau aku akan marah padamu, mengerti? Ah… Dan jangan khawatir, kupastikan tidak ada yang berani mengganggumu lagi," setelah melihat gadis itu mengangguk kecil, Atobe pun tersenyum puas, "Bagus. Aku harus pergi sekarang, ada rapat dengan pengurus OSIS," pamitnya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik ujung blazer Atobe, sehingga pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Atobe pun menatap gadis yang masih menunduk itu, "Ada apa lagi?"

Perlahan gadis itu menatap Atobe, "Terima kasih… Atobe- _san_ ," ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

Dan lagi-lagi… Jantung Atobe berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

 _Kita semakin dekat, walaupun kau masih belum menceritakan apapun tentangmu. Tapi justru itu yang membuatku semakin penasaran, Shoko, sebetulnya apa yang kau pikirkan dan rasakan selama ini?_

"… Kemari lagi?" kalimat itulah yang pertama kali diucapkan gadis berambut _sandy_ itu saat melihat Atobe memasuki sebuah toko _ramen_ tempat kerja paruh waktunya.

"Tidak sopan, aku itu tamu," gerutu Atobe, dia langsung menuju bangku favoritnya, di pojok ruangan toko itu.

Gadis berambut _sandy_ itupun mengikuti dibelakangnya, "Baiklah, mau pesan apa, 'tuan'?" ucapnya berusaha sesopan mungkin yang malah dihadiahi tatapan aneh oleh si pemuda berambut coklat _platinum_ di depannya.

"Hentikan, entah kenapa aku merasa 'geli' dipanggil tuan olehmu."

"Aku hanya berusaha bersikap sopan," jawab gadis berambut _sandy_ itu, "Baiklah, jadi kau mau pesan apa, Atobe- _san_?" ulangnya lagi dengan bahasa yang lebih _informal_.

"Begitu lebih enak didengar, aku pesan yang biasa, Miso ramen dan jus jeruk."

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap gadis itu sebelum pergi menuju dapur.

"Akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu sering kemari ya, Shoko- _chan_ … Temanmu? Atau malah pacarmu?" goda pemilik toko ramen itu.

"Bukan! Dia hanya kenalanku di sekolah, paman," sangkal Shoko cepat yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa pemilik ramen itu.

"Wah-wah, Shoko- _chan_ sudah besar ya sekarang…" ucap wanita paruh baya yang malah ikut-ikutan suaminya untuk menggoda gadis berambut _sandy_ yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Bibi, tolong jangan ikut-ikutan paman…" ucap Shoko lelah.

" _Maa, maa_ , Shoko- _chan_ , ini pesanan pemuda itu, sana antarkan!" wanita paruh tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Shoko yang tidak tenang seperti biasanya.

Shoko hanya menggerutu pelan dan mengantarkan pesanan milik Atobe.

"Sepertinya mendengar sesuatu yang ramai tadi, ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab gadis itu singkat, seraya menaruh pesanan Atobe di depannya, "Selamat menikmati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum pendek di jam tangan milik Atobe sudah menunjuk pada angka sembilan, namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau toko ramen itu akan tutup atau gadis yang ditungguinya sejak tadi akan pulang, diapun menghampiri gadis berambut _sandy_ itu.

"Masih lama?" tanya pemuda itu, dan anggukanlah sebagai jawabannya, "Cepatlah… aku ingin pulang."

Gadis itupun memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh, "Kalau kau ingin pulang, ya pulang saja."

Dan Atobe pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan, 'Aku menunggumu untuk pulang bersama!' sehingga hanya decakan kesal yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia keluar dari toko ramen tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 10 lewat, gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari toko tersebut, hari ini toko ramen tempatnya bekerja itu sangat ramai, padahal bukan akhir pekan. Sebetulnya si pemilik toko menyuruh gadis itu untuk menginap saja disini, lagipula mereka mempunyai satu kamar kosong, namun ditolak dengan halus karena alasan 'Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak membawa buku pelajaran untuk besok,'. Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah, ia ingin segera pulang, dan tidur. Tugas? Dia bisa mengerjakannya pagi hari. Biasanya juga begitu. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang pemuda seusianya berdiri bersandar pada mobil mewahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pria dengan setelan jas rapih.

Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis tajam, "Lama! Berani sekali kau membuat _ore_ - _sama_ menunggu!"

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak pernah memintamu menungguku," balasnya.

"Tch, pokoknya cepat naik dan tunjukkan jalan menuju rumahmu!" perintah Atobe sambil menunjuk mobilnya, refleks pria berjas hitam yang merupakan supirnya membukakan pintu untuk tuannya. Melihat Shoko yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, kembali Atobe membuka suara, "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat naik!" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Di dalam mobil, gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun selain menunjukkan arah rumahnya, begitupula dengan Atobe, dia tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan gadis disebelahnya, jadilah ia hanya menatap keluar jendela mobilnya, hingga akhirnya benda itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen tua. Gadis itu pun turun.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Err… Mau mampir?" ucapnya sekedar basa-basi.

Atobe hanya menggeleng, "Istirahatlah," ucapnya.

Shoko mengangguk, dan menatap pemuda itu, "Lain kali tidak perlu menunguku, kau juga harus segera pulang dan istirahat."

"Aku tidak menerima perintah darimu," jawab Atobe, belum sempat Shoko mengeluarkan protes, dia sudah memotongnya, "Jaa, sampai besok. Jangan sampai terlambat!" dan dia pun pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu terjadi hujan badai secara tiba-tiba, dan itu menyebabkan mobil milik Atobe tidak bisa menjemputnya dikarenakan banjir. Atobe hanya menggumam kesal, karena pakaiannya basah dan dia sekarang terjebak di depan sebuah mini market. Hari ini dia berniat untuk latihan tambahan, namun saat _jogging_ tadi, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya sehingga pakaiannya basah. Yah, salahnya juga hari ini mengambil rute lari yang jauh dari _gym_ milik keluarganya, dan dia sekarang hanya menatap hujan di depannya, berharap agar hujan segera reda sambil menahan dingin yang mulai menusuk tulang.

"Atobe-san?" panggil sebuah suara. Atobe pun menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, gadis berambut _sandy_ yang ia kenal tengah menenteng belanjaan di tangan kirinya. Sepertinya gadis itu baru keluar dari mini market tersebut, gadis itupun melihat kearah hujan deras di depannya, lalu memperhatikan Atobe yang seluruh pakaiannya basah.

"… Mau mampir ke tempatku?" ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Atobe melihat tangan gadis itu, dan dia tidak menemukan gadis itu membawa payung, "… Bagaimana caranya? Kau tidak membawa payung 'kan?"

"Lari," jawab gadis itu singkat dengan entengnya, "Lagipula tidak terlalu jauh."

Atobe hanya menatapnya tidak percaya, "Bercanda," cibirnya. Lari? Ditengah hujan yang seperti ini?

Shoko hanya menatap sekilas, "… Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Tunggu saja di tempat seperti ini sampai hujan ini berhenti dengan pakaian seperti itu. Paling besok kau akan sakit," ucapnya tenang, sambil bersiap menembus hujan.

"Oy, oy, kau serius?" kata Atobe.

"Untuk apa bercanda di saat seperti ini?" balas gadis itu, Atobe menatapnya ragu, "Setidaknya di rumah, kau bisa mengeringkan tubuhmu dan meminum minuman hangat, dibanding menunggu disini dengan keadaan seperti itu."

"Ck…" Atobe tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah, kalau begitu…" dia menggenggam tangan sang gadis yang kosong dengan kuat–

"Sekarang, lari!"

–dan menariknya untuk berlari bersamanya, menembus hujan. Yang jelas saja membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati, namun untungnya dia bisa mengendalikan diri, keduanya pun berlari menembus hujan, konyol.

Shoko yang kesulitan mengikuti kecepatan lari Atobe pun jatuh terduduk sambil terengah-engah saat sampai di depan apartemennya.

"Ck, staminamu kurang…" ucap Atobe, namun gadis itu tidak merespon dan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, Atobe pun menatapnya khawatir, "Oy, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya lagi dengan rasa bersalah terselip di nada bicaranya.

Shoko hanya mengangguk kecil, setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, Shoko segera mengambil kunci apartemennya dan membukanya, "Masuklah."

Atobe pun masuk kedalam kamar apartemen yang luasnya hanya beberapa meter itu, "… Bahkan kamar mandiku lebih besar dari ini…" bisiknya.

"Aku mendengarnya!" ucap Shoko kesal, "Tolong jangan bandingkan dengan istanamu itu, karena pasti jelas sekali bedanya!" lanjutnya. Lalu ia menyerahkan handuk kering dan beberapa potong baju pada Atobe.

"Ini?" Atobe menatap baju itu bingung.

"Baju lama milik ayahku. Tidak mungkin kan kau memakai bajuku? Tenang saja, bersih ko, setidaknya lebih baik daripada mengenakan pakaian basahmu itu kan?" jelas Shoko, "Kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu di kamar mandi."

Atobe pun mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mandinya. Benar-benar tempat yang sangat sederhana. Dia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, dan memakai baju yang diberikan Shoko, tercium wangi pelembut pakaian di baju itu. Baju itu memang sudah tua, tapi masih sangat bersih dan wangi, sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar merawat baju tersebut. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat Shoko sedang berdoa di depan sebuah altar untuk orang meninggal, yang disana terpajang sebuah foto seorang pria dan wanita.

"Sudah selesai?" kata Shoko menyadari kehadiran Atobe, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan teh," diapun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Orang tuamu kah?" ucap Atobe, dia menghampiri altar tersebut dan berdoa sebentar, sekedar memberi hormat. Shoko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

Setelah itu mereka berduapun meminum teh hangat yang tadi disajikan oleh Shoko.

"Maaf, bukan teh mahal yang biasa kau minum," ucap gadis itu. Tidak ada kue seperti scone dan yang lainnya juga sebagai teman minum teh, hanya ada beberapa _senbei_ yang tadi dibeli di mini market.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini enak," jawab Atobe, entah kenapa, dia tidak ada _mood_ untuk membuat gadis ini kesal seperti biasa, dan dia tidak bohong, tehnya memang enak.

"Hey, maaf kalau ini tidak sopan, tapi kenapa hanya ada satu guci abu jenazah?" kata Atobe tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Ah… itu karena makam ayahku di Paris," jawab gadis itu.

"Eh?"

"Ayahku orang Perancis dan aku tinggal di sana sampai kelas 3 SD. Setelah ayahku meninggal, aku dan ibu pindah ke Jepang, karena ibuku memang orang Jepang, tapi, saat musim dingin kelas 1 SMP, ibuku sakit dan akhirnya menyusul ayahku," ucap Shoko panjang, tanpa ia sadari ia meremas rok panjang yang ia kenakan.

"A-ah… Maaf, aku membuatmu mengingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan," Atobe merasa bersalah, tapi setidaknya ia jadi tahu kenapa nama gadis itu 'Tidak biasa' untuk nama orang Jepang.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu sudah lama berlalu," ucapnya sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" ucap Atobe.

"Apa?"

"Kemana… keluargamu yang lain? Ng, maksudku, katamu ibumu orang Jepang, pastinya ia juga punya keluarga kan?"

Shoko terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menjawab, "… Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Atobe pun menatapnya bingung.

"Orang tuaku kawin lari. Ayahku yatim piatu, dan katanya keluarga ibuku tidak setuju mereka menikah, yah setidaknya itu kata ibuku. Dan ibuku tidak pernah membahas soal keluarganya sedikitpun, yang aku tahu, paman dan bibi pemilik toko ramen tempatku bekerja merupakan kenalan ibu dulu, lagipula aku juga tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut."

"Kenapa?"

Pandangan mata Shoko menjadi dingin, "Aku tidak peduli dengan orang yang tidak peduli pada ibuku," ucapnya dingin, namun ada kesedihan di dalamnya, Atobe terdiam mendengar nada bicara gadis itu.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Atobe menatap gadis di depannya, "Agak tidak nyambung, tapi aku penasaran, darimana kau bisa bermain piano dan biola?"

Tanpa disadari Shoko tersenyum kecil, "Dulu ibuku _pianist_ dan ayahku _violinist_ , jadi sudah jelas kan aku diajari oleh siapa?"

Pemuda di depannya pun mengangguk paham.

Hening sebentar di antara mereka, tiba-tiba gadis itu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan membuka lemari geser yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah tas biola.

Shoko tersenyum sambil memeluk biola tua berwarna coklat yang sudah dikeluarkannya dari tasnya, "Gara-gara membicarakan ini, aku jadi ingin bermain biola…"

Atobe tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu mainkan saja, lagipula aku belum pernah mendengarmu bermain biola."

Gadis itupun mengangguk dan mulai memainkan biolanya. Dan Atobe hanya bisa menatapnya kagum, tapi entah kenapa melodi yang keluar dari biola itu terdengar sedih dan kesepian.

'Sama seperti permainan pianonya… Lembut, tapi ada kesedihan dan kesepian di dalamnya,' batin Atobe sambil menatap gadis di depannya sendu.

Beberapa menit kemudian permainan biola gadis itu selesai dan Atobe hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Sasuga_ , Adeline…" ucapnya dengan senyum khasnya kemudian. Jarang-jarang dia memuji kemampuan orang lain.

Shoko tersenyum pada pemuda di depannya, "Shoko saja…"

"Ng?"

"Panggil Shoko saja… Nama itu rasanya agak kurang cocok jika dipanggil di negara ini," ucap gadis itu.

"Hmph, baiklah kalau itu maumu, Shoko."

Shoko membersihkan biola tersebut sebelum menaruh kembali ke tempatnya, "…Kadang-kadang aku masih mengingatnya…"

Atobe diam mendengarkan gadis itu.

Gadis itupun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Rumahku dulu… ada piano besar yang sering dimainkan ibuku saat pagi dan kadang ayahku juga ikut memainkan biolanya sementara aku duduk di samping ibuku. Melihat mereka berdua bermain, itu benar-benar menyenangkan…" senyuman sedih pun muncul, "Tapi, saat ayahku meninggal, rumah dan piano itu dijual, yang tersisa hanya biola ini…" dia mengelus biola itu lembut, tiba-tiba air mata gadis itu keluar, namun buru-buru dihapusnya, "A-ah, maaf tiba-tiba terbawa perasaan begini, aku-" ucapannya terhenti saat ia merasakan tangan besar Atobe menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa… Kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja, tidak perlu kau tahan. Kau sudah berusaha untuk kuat 'kan selama ini?" ucap Atobe sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu lembut.

Gadis itupun memegang sebelah tangan Atobe yang tengah mengusap lembut kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lembut walaupun air mata masih mengalir di pipinya, "Terima kasih, Atobe- _san_ …"

Dan lagi-lagi jantung Atobe berdebar lebih cepat…

 _Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, senyuman itu…Walaupun setelah itu kita dikejutkan dengan petir yang luar biasa dan listrik yang tiba-tiba mati. Tapi sejujurnya, aku senang, kau mulai membuka dirimu padaku, dan aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari gadis yang awalnya kuanggap dingin dan angkuh. Dan setelah itu, tanpa diriku yang dulu sadari aku benar-benar ingin menjagamu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kontes piano musim dingin sebentar lagi ya…" kata Atobe pada gadis di sampingnya. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Desember, hawa musim dingin sudah terasa.

"Un," gadis itu menjawabnya singkat sambil tetap memainkan pianonya.

"Gugup?"

"Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak."

Dan Atobe tertawa pelan, "Kau pasti bisa."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Persiapanmu?"

"Persiapan? Tentu saja latihan setiap hari seperti sekarang. Di siang hari biasanya Sakaki- _sensei_ juga membimbingku."

"Hmm… Jaa, kalau pakaianmu?"

Shoko terdiam sejenak, "Pakaian? Oh… Pakai saja seragam. Tidak diwajibkan memakai _dress_ ko. Lagipula hanya lomba."

Atobe mengerutkan alis, "Ha? Maksudnya kau berencana menggunakan seragam itu di _final_?!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk seragam yang dikenakan gadis di depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya juga begini."

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Seragam terlalu biasa."

Giliran Shoko yang mengerutkan alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Ck, kau ini…" geram Atobe pelan, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Ini aku, jemput aku di sekolah sekarang," setelah menutup teleponnya, dia melihat ke arah gadis disampingnya, "Ikut aku!"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Ikut saja!"

"Tu-" belum sempat Shoko melayangkan protesnya, Atobe sudah membawanya ke mobilnya yang sudah menunggu di depan sekolah, "Kita mau kemana?!"

"Sudah nanti juga kau tahu," hanya itu jawaban Atobe, lalu ia menyebutkan nama sebuah tempat pada supirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ini?" Shoko memicingkan matanya saat dia turun dan melihat tempat di depannya.

"Butik."

"Aku tahu! Tapi kenapa?"

Atobe melirik gadis disampingnya itu, "Sudah jelas kan? Mencari _dress_ untukmu."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak usah kan? Sudah ah, aku mau pulang," ucap Shoko sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, namun ditahan oleh Atobe.

"Tidak, setelah dapat _dress_ yang pas untukmu, baru kita pulang."

"Tapi-"

"Sst! Tidak ada tapi! Diam dan turuti saja perkataanku jika kau ingin cepat pulang!" potong pemuda itu dengan nada perintah khasnya. Shoko pun terdiam kesal, mau kabur juga sulit, jadi sebaiknya dia asal saja memilih _dress_ yang paling murah, lalu pulang.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita menghampiri mereka, "Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Atobe- _sama_?" ucapnya sopan.

"Ah, aku ingin kalian carikan _dress_ yang pas untuknya," ucap Atobe sambil menunjuk Shoko.

Wanita itu pun mengangguk paham, dia mulai menunjukkan berbagai macam _dress_ , namun semuanya ditolak oleh Shoko. Selain karna harga yang menurutnya tidak manusiawi, modelnya juga terlalu berlebihan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Wanita tersebut menawarkan sebuah _dress_ dengan warna _pink_ yang penuh dengan renda dan pita.

Shoko menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, tapi apa tidak ada yang biasa saja?"

'Dan harganya manusiawi?' tambahnya dalam hati. Wanita di depannya terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Atobe menghampiri keduanya.

"Kita harus bicara!" kata Shoko sambil menarik Atobe.

"Nee, bagaimana kalau cari tempat lain saja?" pinta gadis itu dengan suara pelan.

Atobe menatap bingung, "Kenapa? Apa disini kurang bagus?"

"Bukan, bukan itu… Harganya terlalu mahal! Aku mana sanggup membelinya!"

"Ha? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal itu, kau cukup pilih mana yang kau suka dan pakai, selesai."

'Apa orang ini benar-benar anak SMP?' batin Shoko kesal.

"Tapi model di sini terlalu mewah, tidak cocok untukku!"

Atobe pun menghela nafas, "Ikut aku," pemuda itu membawa gadis berambut _sandy_ itu, kemudian mengambil sebuah _dress_ putih lalu tersenyum, "Ternyata benar… kau cocok dengan warna putih…" bisiknya.

"Eh?" tanpa disadari wajah Shoko memerah.

"Sudahlah, karena kau terlalu sulit memilih, jadi aku saja yang memilihkannya untukmu!"

Shoko hanya bisa tercengang melihat pemuda itu mengambil sebuah _dress_ dan memberikannya pada wanita penjaga toko itu, dan mengatakan beberapa hal padanya, wanita itupun mengangguk patuh.

"Sana, ukur tubuhmu!" perintah Atobe.

Dan gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, entah _dress_ macam apa yang dipilihkan Atobe.

"Kau terlalu kurus," komentar Atobe setelah melihat hasil ukuran tubuh Shoko, dan wajah Shoko pun memerah.

"Cerewet…" bisiknya kesal," Ngomong-ngomong dress macam apa yang kau pilih?"

Atobe hanya tersenyum misterius, "Lihat saja nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari lomba pun tiba, Shoko berusaha menenangkan diri di ruangan peserta. Terlihat peserta lain sangat tegang, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang terlihat pucat dan berkeringat dingin, namun tiba-tiba seorang wanita mengantarkan sebuah bungkusan untuknya.

"Ini dari Atobe- _sama_ ," ucapnya singkat, setelah Shoko mengucapkan terima kasih, wanita tersebut langsung pergi.

Shoko pun membuka bungkusan itu, ternyata _dress_ yang dipilihkan oleh Atobe. Dan Shoko dibuat tercengang dengan _dress_ itu, lalu ia menemukan sebuah kartu kecil, 'Pakai ini dan bersemangatlah! Atobe Keigo.'. Tanpa disadari ia tersenyum, gugupnya hilang entah kemana, diapun segera mengganti bajunya dengan _dress_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"No.10, Shoko Adeline. Hyotei Gakuen."

Mendengar nama itu, Atobe, Sakaki- _sensei_ , dan anggota regular klub tenis (yang entah kenapa mereka ikut), langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke panggung. Dan penampilan Shoko berhasil menarik semua perhatian penonton. Dress putih polos dengan tali spaghetti, di bagian belakang terdapat pita yang panjang, dan bagian bawahnya roknya terdapat renda-renda, rambut _sandy_ nya ia ikat separuh dengan menggunakan pita yang juga berwarna putih.

"Ca-cantik…" ucap Jirou yang baru bangun. Sementara yang lain hanya mengiyakan dalam hati.

Atobe tersenyum tipis, " _Ganbatte na_ , Shoko…" bisiknya.

Shoko menarik nafasnya, dia duduk di bangku grand piano tersebut, menenangkan diri, dan mulai menekan tuts piano. Dia memilih Chopin-Fantasie Impromptu. Dan selama kurang lebih 5 menit, semua orang di ruangan itu dibuat tercengang. Atobe kembali tersenyum, diam-diam dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret gadis itu.

Shoko tersenyum puas saat permainan pianonya selesai, dan para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan riuh, padahal ini hanya lomba. Diapun membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, tanpa sengaja, matanya bertemu dengan Atobe, diapun tersenyum pada pemuda itu, sambil membentuk gerakan bibir 'Terima kasih.'.

Baik Atobe, maupun Shoko sama sekali belum menyadarinya, bahwa ada perasaan lain mulai tumbuh diantara keduanya.

 _Kau tahu Shoko? Saat itu aku benar-benar terpesona padamu dan permainan pianomu. Senyuman bahagiamu saat kau memeluk piala kemenanganmu, bagiku itu senyuman terindah milikmu yang pernah kau perlihatkan. Sayangnya setelah itu aku harus rela melepaskanmu._

"Beasiswa _full_ di Amerika?" Atobe menatap kaget rekannya yang bertopi biru yang merupakan teman sekelas gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu.

"Iya, karena Adeline menjuarai lomba kemarin, salah satu hadiahnya beasiswa itu. Dan kudengar dia juga di rekrut oleh sekolah musik terkenal disana, lagipula sebetulnya dia sudah banyak berprestasi di bidang musik, jadi ya tidak aneh sih… Kau betul tidak tahu?" kata Shishido saat melihat raut kaget Atobe, "Err, kupikir kau sudah tahu karena kau orang yang paling dekat dengannya 'kan? Lagipula berita ini sudah lama…"

Atobe mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku permisi dulu."

Dengan langkah tergesa, dia menuju ruang musik di gedung lama dan membuka pintunya kasar.

"Shoko!"

Dan terlihatlah gadis yang dicarinya tengah duduk di depan piano yang ada di ruangan itu, namun tidak seperti biasanya, gadis itu tidak memainkan piano tersebut, hanya duduk melihatnya, ditangannya terdapat beberapa kertas dan pamphlet.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tergesa-gesa begitu?" tanya gadis itu.

Atobe tidak menjawab dan hanya menghampiri gadis tersebut seraya membaca selebaran yang ada di tangan gadis itu.

"…Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Bilang apa?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh."

"…" gadis itu tidak menjawab dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan ke Amerika awal bulan depan?"

Shoko meremas ujung roknya, "… Untuk apa?"

Atobe menatapnya marah dan kecewa, "Untuk apa, katamu? Sudah jelas kan?! Itu karena aku-" Atobe terdiam sesaat, kenapa dia begitu kesal? Kenapa dia kecewa? "Aku temanmu kan?! Kita teman kan?!" dan kata itulah yang terucap, "… Atau selama ini hanya aku yang menganggapmu teman?"

Shoko pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Itu tidak betul, Atobe, aku-"

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja," ucap Atobe dingin, diapun meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di ruang musik itu.

Gadis itu ingin mengejar pemuda di depannya, namun entah kenapa kakinya terasa membatu.

"Maaf ya… Atobe-san…" lirih gadis itu pelan.

 _Sejujurnya, waktu itu aku sangat kecewa karena kau tidak mengatakan apapun, dan bingung. Bingung kenapa aku begitu marah, dan bingung apa aku harus mendukungmu? Karena sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu._

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu keduanya tidak bertegur sapa, jika berpapasan atau bertemu matapun keduanya saling membuang muka.

Hari keberangkatan Shoko pun semakin dekat, saat ini ia sedang mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Abu jenazah milik ibunya sudah ia titipkan di kuil, karena tidak memungkinkan untuk membawanya, sebagian barang-barang seperti baju milik orang tuanya juga sudah ia jual, walaupun sedikit tidak rela. Pandangan matanya pun teralihkan pada _dress_ pemberian Atobe, dia memeluk _dress_ itu sebentar, lalu melipatnya dan memasukkannya pada kotaknya, sepertinya besok ia akan mengembalikannya pada Atobe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berambut _sandy_ itu melihat bangunan megah di depannya dengan wajah tercengang, dia tahu Atobe itu kaya, tapi tidak sekaya ini.

'Titipkan saja pada penjaga rumahnya, lalu langsung pulang,' batinnya. Dia ingin mengembalikannya di sekolah, tapi dia ingat kalau di sekolah bisa-bisa dia terkena amukan para fans maniak Atobe. Lagipula sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, besok ia akan berangkat ke Amerika, dan entah kapan akan kembali lagi kemari, 'Belnya mana ya?' batinnya sambil mencari-cari tombol bel.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tua berstelan jas rapih menghampirinya, "Ada perlu apa, nona?" ucapnya ramah.

"A-ah, aku ingin mengembalikan ini, bisa tolong paman berikan pada Atobe- _san_?" Shoko menyodorkan tas putih di tangannya.

"Oh, teman Keigo-sama rupanya," pria tua itupun membukakan gerbangnya dan menerima tas itu, "Keigo-sama ada di dalam, masuklah dulu untuk sekedar minum teh, nona," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"A-ah, tidak usah, aku-" buru-buru Shoko menolaknya, namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, seorang anjing putih besar menubruknya-

"Oy, Beat!"

-diikuti dengan suara yang ia kenal.

Atobe dan Shoko pun saling bertatapan, namun tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang keluar dari bibir mereka, hingga butler keluarga Atobe menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka,

"Kebetulan sekali, Keigo- _sama_ , nona ini memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini pada anda," ucap butler itu sambil menyerahkan tas pada Atobe.

Atobe pun melihat isinya, dan ia menatap Shoko sebentar, "…Masuklah dulu."

"Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan itu."

"Ini bukan perintah, tapi permintaan. Masuklah dulu," pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, "Lagipula ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"… Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu sangat besar dengan sofa yang nyaman dan perapian yang hangat, ditambah dengan lukisan yang indah menghiasi dindingnya, satu kata : mewah, benar-benar khas Atobe. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu, pelayan terakhir sudah pergi setelah menaruh teh dan berbagai kue-kue di meja kaca, Shoko hanya duduk diam sambil memandangi karpet merah dibawahnya, menurutnya itu lebih baik dibandingkan harus melihat Atobe yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa karpet semenarik itu?" tegur Atobe sambil menyeruput tehnya, "Minumlah, diluar tadi dingin kan?"

Shoko pun mengangguk kecil dan menyeruput tehnya. Hangat, pikirnya.

"Hey," ucap keduanya. Merekapun saling bertatapan.

"Kau duluan," ucap Atobe.

"Tidak, kau saja," balas Shoko.

" _Ladies first_."

"Untuk yang ini, tidak."

"Keras kepala."

"Memang."

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Mana kutahu."

"…"

Hening, keduanya kembali bertatapan.

"Tck," decak Atobe kesal sambil menghentikan 'aksi tatap-menatap' mereka. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku duluan," katanya mengalah, "Kenapa kau mengembalikan ini?" tidak ada jawaban, Atobe pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku sudah memberikan ini padamu, jadi bawa saja sana," dia menyerahkan kembali kantong yang berisi _dress_ itu pada gadis di depannya.

"… Maaf," lirih Shoko. Dia tidak mengubris kalimat Atobe tadi. Karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Untuk?" ucap Atobe datar.

Shoko melanjutkan kalimatnya, "… Karena tidak memberitahumu soal keberangkatanku."

"Oh," respon Atobe singkat, suasanapun kembali hening.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang dulu, maaf merepotkan, sampai… nanti," pamit Shoko. Namun tangan pemuda itu menahannya.

"Besok pagi kau berangkat kan?" tanya Atobe, "Mau bermain piano bersama?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya pun memasuki sebuah ruangan di _mansion_ milik Atobe yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah piano besar berwarna hitam.

"… Mau memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Shoko pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Apa saja," jawab Atobe singkat. Jemarinya mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano asal.

Shoko hanya tersenyum kecil, "… Dasar…" bisiknya. Namun kemudian dia ikut menekan tuts pianonya asal. Entah lagu apa yang mereka mainkan, namun melodi asal-asalan yang mereka keluarkan itu menjadi selaras. Hampir setengah jam lebih terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Aah, jari-jariku pegal," ucap Atobe sambil merenggangkan tangan, terutama jarinya.

"Kau duluan kan yang mulai?"

"Tapi kau senang kan?"

Dan Shoko hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, "… Ya," jawabnya pelan.

"Besok, jam berapa kau ke bandara?" tanya Atobe.

"Jam 9. Kenapa?"

"Kujemput jam 8 depan apartemenmu besok. Jadi kita bisa makan pagi bersama dulu."

Shoko menatap pemuda disampingnya kaget, "Tidak usah, aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

"Aku pernah bilang kan? Aku tidak mau mendengar perintahmu."

"Atobe- _san_ …"

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi, besok jam 8 kau harus sudah siap, dan tunggu aku," tegas Atobe.

Shoko menghela nafasnya sejenak, "… Terserah kau saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan apartemen tua itu, sehingga beberapa penghuni disitu mengira-ngira siapa sebenarnya pemilik mobil itu.

"Mencolok…" ucap Shoko, tidak begitu suka dengan situasi ini sekarang.

"Hm? Bukannya ini biasa ya?"

"Bagimu ya, bagiku tidak."

"Ck, berhentilah memikirkan tanggapan orang lain," ucap Atobe saat mereka di dalam mobil, lalu ia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berisi roti, "Nih, makanlah."

"Terima kasih," Shoko menerima roti itu dan memakannya perlahan.

"Kita makan di bandara saja nanti. Biar tidak usah khawatir kau akan ketinggalan pesawat."

"Kurasa roti ini saja cukup."

Atobe melirik tidak percaya, "Mana kenyang 'kan? Sudahlah, pokoknya kita makan disana."

"… Terserah."

Dan sampailah mereka di bandara, setelah mengurus beberapa hal seperti tiket dan lainnya, mereka pun pergi ke tempat makan disekitar situ. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan hanya fokus ke makanan masing-masing, setelah selesai makan, merekapun menuju ruang tunggu.

"Berapa lama lagi waktu boardingmu?"

"Hmm… sekitar 15 menit?"

"… Oh."

Hening.

"… Terima kasih untuk semua bantuanmu selama ini, Atobe- _san_ ," kata Shoko memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hmh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba formal begini? Seperti bukan kau saja," Atobe mengacak pelan rambut _sandy_ milik gadis itu, "Jangan lupa mengabariku setelah kau disana. Kau tahu alamat e-mailku kan?"

Shoko mengangguk pelan, dan tersenyum, "Ya, tentu saja."

Hening lagi.

"Hey…" kali ini Atobe yang memecahkan keheningan, "Kalau kuminta kau untuk tidak pergi bagaimana?" tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Atobe.

"Eh?" Shoko memandang terkejut pemuda di depannya, terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, "Aku akan tetap pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini cita-citaku," jawabnya tegas.

Atobe pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Harusnya dia tahu itu, kenapa masih mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh begitu?

"Dan lagi…" lanjut gadis itu, "Mungkin dengan ini, aku bisa pantas jika bersama dengan seseorang."

Kali ini Atobe yang memandang gadis itu bingung, "Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Rahasia," jawab gadis itu misterius masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Nanti kau juga tahu."

Atobe pun memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Pengumuman boarding untuk penumpang pesawat tujuan Amerika pun terdengar, yang artinya gadis itu harus segera berangkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi, Atobe- _san_. Sampai nanti."

Atobe tersenyum, "Ya. Hati-hati disana, jangan lupa perkataanmu tadi. Sering-seringlah mengabariku."

Gadis itupun mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju tempat boarding, sementara Atobe hanya terus memandang pungung gadis itu hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

'Sampai bertemu lagi…'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi denganmu, hanya e-mail - e-mail darimulah yang merupakan pengobat rasa rinduku, foto-foto yang kau kirim juga yang membuatku merasa tenang, karena mengetahui dirimu baik-baik saja. Musim berganti, komunikasi kita berjalan lancar, jadi kupikir tidak ada masalah, walaupun aku mulai menyadari ada perasaan lain untukmu, tapi, di tahun terakhirku di SMA, aku bertunangan dengan seorang gadis yang dipilihkan ayahku. Dan itulah awal dimana aku mulai kehilanganmu._

"Namanya Miyazawa Erika, kalian akan bertunangan bulan depan," ucap seorang pria dewasa yang merupakan ayah Atobe.

Atobe hanya memandang ayahnya dan gadis itu terkejut.

"Tunangan? Ayah, apa tidak terlalu cepat?" bisik Atobe pada ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Keigo? Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki tunangan, lagipula, cepat atau lambat, kalian akan menikah, dan kau juga tidak memiliki pasangan kan? Kurasa tidak masalah."

Atobe tidak bisa menjawab apapun, dia sudah tahu, salah satu ketentuan dilahirkan di keluarga bangsawan adalah, menikah dengan bangsawan lagi. Tapi entah kenapa, wajah gadis berambut _sandy_ itu terlintas di pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Selamat atas pertunanganmu.'

E-mail pendek dari Shoko saat malam pertunangan Atobe, berhasil membuat _mood_ pria itu memburuk, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal mendapat e-mail itu.

"Kau orang terakhir yang kuinginkan untuk mengucapkan selamat…" gumam Atobe. Dia sendirian di berandanya, sama sekali tidak berminat pada pesta pertunangannya.

"Ano… Maaf mengganggu, Atobe- _kun_ …" panggil seorang gadis manis, Miyazawa Erika, "Ayah ingin bertemu," ucapnya dengan senyumannya.

"Oh, iya. Aku akan kesana," menghela nafas, mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya. Dia sadar, dia sudah tidak bisa seenaknya, dia bukan anak-anak lagi. Pertunangannya sekarang juga, suka atau tidak, dia harus menjalaninya. Apalagi sepertinya, tunangannya itu benar-benar menyukainya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Melihat ponselmu lagi, Keigo- _kun_?" tegur Erika saat memergoki tunangannya lagi-lagi menatap ponselnya, "Aku penasaran, sebetulnya siapa yang kau tunggu untuk menghubungimu…"

Atobe hanya mendengus pelan, "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang teman."

Sudah setahun pertunangannya dengan Erika, dan selama itu juga, e-mail yang ia terima dari Shoko semakin sedikit, bahkan kadang hanya beberapa bulan sekali, gadis itu beralasan sibuk, tapi saat ditanya apa yang disibukkannya, gadis itu selalu mengelak.

Tidak sengaja Erika melihat _wallpaper_ ponsel Atobe, "Eh? Siapa gadis itu?"

Buru-buru Atobe mematikan ponselnya, "Ah? Hanya temanku semasa SMP."

"Hee… Cantik ya… Pasti teman yang penting untukmu…" entah sindiran atau bukan, Atobe tidak peduli. Dia hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan tunangannya, tanpa menyadari tatapan curiga dan cemburu gadis di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel gadis berambut _sandy_ yang kini berada di negeri paman Sam itu bergetar, dilihatnya kontak yang masuk itu, alis gadis itu menekuk, 'Nomor tidak dikenal? Tapi, siapa tahu penting…'

Gadis itupun mengangkatnya, "Halo?"

'Shoko Adeline?' terdengar suara perempuan tak dikenal di seberang sana.

"Iya, maaf, anda siapa?"

'Aku Miyazawa Erika,' ucap gadis itu, 'Tunangan Atobe Keigo.'

Dan Shoko hanya bisa membatu mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atobe menatap ponselnya gusar. Sudah 6 bulan lebih gadis berambut _sandy_ itu tidak membalas satupun pesannya, dia mencoba menelepon pun nomornya tidak aktif.

'Ck, apa aku harus ke Amerika sekalian?' pikir pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Keigo- _kun_? Kau terlihat gusar?" tanya Erika.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Hmm… Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita…"

Atobe tidak menjawab, hanya diam dan terus menatap ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga tahun berlalu, dan Atobe benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan gadis berambut _sandy_ itu. Dia terus mencarinya, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dimana keberadaannya. Dia bahkan diam-diam mengunjungi sekolah gadis itu di Amerika, tapi dia hanya mendengar gadis itu sudah lulus, dan sekarang berada di Eropa, tidak tahu dimana persisnya.

Ayolah… Eropa itu luas…

"Keigo- _kun_ …" tegur gadis disampingnya.

"Ah, ada apa, Erika?"

"Hhh… Tidak mendengarkanku lagi…" ucapnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Atobe hanya tersenyum kecil, "Maaf," ucapnya, tapi setelah itu ia kembali memandangi _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Dan Erika tahu siapa gadis di _wallpaper_ itu. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, tapi pria itu masih saja memandang foto gadis itu.

Erika pun menarik ponsel itu dari genggaman Atobe.

"Oy, Erika!" kata Atobe.

"Jawab dengan jujur Keigo- _kun_! Apa kau menyukaiku?!"

Bibir Atobe terkunci, tidak bisa berkata 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku menyukaimu, Keigo- _kun_! Bahkan sebelum kita resmi bertunangan, aku selalu menyukaimu!" ucap Erika keras, "Karena itu, kumohon jawab dengan jujur… Apa kau menyukaiku atau tidak?" lirihnya, "Aku tidak mau kau nanti menikahiku karena terpaksa…"

Atobe menarik nafasnya, jujur lebih baik, dia akan menyakiti gadis itu, tapi, jika terus dilanjutkan maka ia akan lebih menyakiti gadis di depannya.

Atobe menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf Erika, aku berusaha menyukaimu, tapi… "

"Begitukah?" Erika memotong ucapan Atobe dan tersenyum, "Apa kau menyukai, Shoko- _san_?"

Mata Atobe membulat, "Bagaimana kau…"

"Tiga tahun lalu, aku dengan lancangnya melihat ponselmu, dan menemukan e-mail, dan kontak gadis itu. Dan aku menghubunginya…"

Atobe terkejut, tapi membiarkan Erika melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku tunanganmu, dan memintanya untuk tidak berhubungan lagi denganmu…" mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, "Aku tahu sejak awal kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku egois, jadi kupikir gara-gara dia, kau jadi tidak bisa menyukaiku… Tapi, selama tiga tahun ini melihatmu, aku menyadarinya…" Erika menatap Atobe dengan air mata yang sudah menetes, "Sekalipun kalian berpisah, hanya dia yang ada dipikiranmu…"

Atobe hanya bisa diam, dia mendekati gadis dihadapannya dan memeluknya lembut, "Maaf Erika…"

Dan Erika hanya bisa menangis di pelukan Atobe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pertunanganku dan Erika pun dibatalkan, awalnya memang sulit, ayah tidak bisa menerimanya, tapi ia pun akhirnya mengerti, dan sekarang aku bisa bebas mencarimu, walaupun tetap saja sulit, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu…_

Atobe memasukkan kembali ponselnya, dia menatap matahari senja sambil menghela nafas. Musim gugur tahun ini entah kenapa terasa sangat dingin, seperti musim dingin. Sekarang ia berada di Paris, tempat kelahiran gadis itu, tapi tetap saja ia belum menemukan apapun, hingga akhirnya memilih memandangi sungai Seine di depannya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar gesekan biola. Entah kenapa, dia sangat familiar dengan suara biola itu, melodi yang dikeluarkannya begitu lembut dan… kesepian.

Diapun mencari sumber suara biola itu, dan tepat saat ia menemukan si pemain biola, melodi itu berhenti. Terlihatlah seorang gadis yang sedang menaruh kembali sebuah biola di tasnya. Matanya tidak salah lihat kan?

Gadis itu merupakan gadis berambut _sandy_ yang ia cari, dan sekarang tepat berada di hadapannya. Wajah cantiknya yang terkena sinar matahari senja terlihat begitu lembut. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya wajahnya yang semakin dewasa dan rambut _sandy_ nya yang semakin panjang.

"Shoko!" panggil Atobe, dan gadis itu menengok ke arahnya, beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu sudah berada dalam pelukan Atobe.

"Atobe... _san_?" gumam gadis itu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku mencarimu…" lirih Atobe sambil tetap memeluknya erat, seolah gadis itu akan pergi lagi jika ia melepasnya.

"A-Atobe- _san_ … sesak…"

Atobe pun mengendurkan sedikit pelukannya, "Maaf…"

Shoko menatap Atobe dan tersenyum kecil, "Lama tidak berjumpa…"

"Sangat! Kemana saja kau?!"

"Ng… Mengelilingi Eropa? Aku menjadi pianis disebuah opera sekarang…"

"Sampai tidak sempat mengabariku?"

"…"

"Shoko…"

Gadis berambut _sandy_ itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau sudah bertunangan, jadi kurasa-"

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat merasakan bibirnya disapu lembut oleh bibir pemuda di depannya.

"A-Atobe-san!" Shoko refleks mundur sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Atobe barusan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagaimana kalau tunanganmu-"

"Aku sudah tidak punya tunangan. Aku _single_."

Dan Shoko hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku serius, aku membatalkan pertunanganku. Aku tidak bisa bertunangan, apalagi menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai."

Atobe menatap gadis di depannya lurus, dan "Sebagai gantinya… aku ingin kau yang bersamaku."

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh'!" Atobe menghela nafasnya, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, selama tiga tahun ini menghilang begitu saja, membuatku kerepotan mencarimu, dan sekarang, aku minta, kau harus menemaniku seumur hidup!" pemuda itu meraih tangan Shoko dan mengecupnya lembut, "Menikahlah denganku, Shoko."

Shoko tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, dia menatap jalanan dibawahnya, "Apa aku… pantas untukmu?" lirihnya.

"Siapa yang berhak menentukan pantas atau tidaknya seseorang, ahn?" Atobe mengangkat dagu gadis itu agar ia bisa menatap gadis didepannya, "Walau sangat telat menyadarinya, aku menyukaimu, Shoko… Bagaimana denganmu?"

Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap iris _sapphire_ di depannya, "Ya, aku juga… Bahkan sejak dulu… Tapi, begitu tahu kau bertunangan, aku langsung menyerah, karena aku tahu, tunanganmu sangat menyukaimu…"

"Bodoh…" pemuda berambut platinum itu mencium lembut dahi gadis di depannya, "Kenapa semudah itu menyerah sih…"

"Maaf."

"Jadi… Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Shoko memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "Ya. Tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Musim gugur kita bertemu, lalu berpisah di musim dingin, dua puluh empat musim kita lewati sendiri, tanpa pernah bertemu, dan kembali di pertemukan di musim gugur… Kuharap musim-musim selanjutnya kita bisa melewatinya terus bersama…_

 **END**

 **Author's note :**

 **Yo… Kaito Akahime kembali dengan fic abalnya~!**

 **Yang ternyata fic ini lebih panjang dari yang perkirakan… TwT**

 **Makasih banyak buat otoutoku Sirius Daria yang udah ngebantu dan ngedit fic ini~!**

 **Saya ga tau gimana pendapat kalian, silahkan sampaikan pendapat, kritik, saran, atau apalah itu di kotak review dibawah~**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca, sampai bertemu di lain fic~!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
